Bumpy Elevator Ride
by LoveMarines
Summary: Tony has trouble keeping his feelings for Gibbs in check. Does Gibbs feel the same? First FanFic, please review! Tony/Gibbs SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Tony looked at Gibbs in contemplation. The way his boss looked when he was focused on a case made him melt inside. Something about those piercing blue eyes… or those hands…For a moment he considered telling Gibbs everything; how he wanted to be kissed passionately by those lips he had been dreaming about lately, how he would always have his Boss' six. When Gibbs looked up to find Tony staring blankly at him he barked something about getting to work and Tony snapped out of it, trying to refocus on the pile of paper in front of him. He could never tell him, could never bear to see the rejection that would be written all over Gibbs' face when he spilled his guts to his Boss.

He sighed softly and blinked a few times but he couldn't pay attention to the paper work that had to be done. He looked around for an excuse to leave the bullpen for a few minutes, get some fresh stood up and asked "coffee?" to no one in particular. Ziva and McGee looked puzzled as to the reason of Tony being nice and Gibbs didn't move an inch so Tony shrugged and was about to walk to the elevator when he heard Gibbs' voice. "Going to check on Abby, see if she's matched that fingerprint yet." Tony realized he would have to endure another one of those painfully slow elevator rides where he wanted to keep pushing the elevator button as if that would make it go faster.  
Gibbs caught up with him as he pushed the button and Tony cast a quick glance at Gibbs before turning and looking the other way when finally the elevator arrived at their floor and they got in. The doors closed, separating them from everything else and Tony felt his heart race in his chest at the close presence of his Boss.  
"Everything alright, DiNozzo?" Tony almost hadn't heard his words as he was concentrating on taking deep breaths to keep from panicking. What if Gibbs could see through his façade? He realized that the older man was looking at him intently. "Eh… What was that, Boss? I zoned out for a moment, thinking about my hot date tonight, smoking hot piece of ass…" Before he could ramble on about his imaginary date, Gibbs had slapped him on the back of the head and Tony almost lost his balance as Gibbs punched the emergency button and the elevator came to a stop. "I asked if you were okay. Don't need a detailed report of your sex life." The older man grunted.  
Tony could headslap himself at this moment, why did he always have to be that lighthearted guy who didn't even have the guts to face his own feelings? As quick as that thought had emerged, he pushed it back down. There was no way Gibbs would return his affection or even understand. He would always be a Marine, no, he definitely wouldn't understand. "Of course, Boss, why wouldn't it be?" He forced himself to smile and brought up his hand to push the elevator back into motion but he was caught off guard by Gibbs who growled and punched the wall next to Tony. "Damned Tony, don't shut me out!" Tony looked at Gibbs with big eyes and swallowed hard as he tried to back away but he hit the wall behind him and couldn't escape those beautiful blue eyes anymore. He wanted to say all kinds of things but swallowed them all. Gibbs' frown softened at the sight of his confused Senior Agent and he backed off a bit. "Tony…", he sighed, "never mind I said anything." Gibbs muttered as he pushed the button to get the elevator moving again. The lights flickered for a moment but then everything was dark. "What the hell is this?" Gibbs grunted. Tony couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his throat but he regretted it almost immediately as he felt Gibbs' close presence and his breath against his cheek. "Something funny, DiNozzo?" The younger man cleared his throat nervously. "Well, actually this was bound to happen seeing as how you always push that button on and off…" the playful headslap was unexpected and Tony yelped in surprise. "Ow! Shutting up, Boss, I'll call maintenance."

A few minutes later they sat up against the wall, waiting for the elevator to be fixed. Although Tony couldn't see clearly in the absence of light, he felt Gibbs' heat radiating from his body and his heart rate shot up once again. It was stupid of him to think that Gibbs wouldn't notice, nothing had ever successfully escaped Gibbs' attention, yet he was still surprised when the older man spoke. "Gonna be here for a while Tony, might as well make it cosy." and he felt his Boss move a little closer.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, feels great! Also, correct me if my grammar sucks because English isn't my first language! :) X

Chapter 2

A high pitched sound came out of Tony's throat as he laughed nervously. How could being so close to Gibbs in a dark elevator ever be cosy? He rubbed his clammy hands against his pants to regain some sense of control over the situation and turned to his Boss. "What would you like to do, light some candles and talk about our feelings?" Tony snorted, hoping Gibbs wouldn't notice his nerves. For the hundredth time, he wished he hadn't left his desk for a stupid cup of hazelnut flavored coffee. He swore to himself he'd lay off the caffeine as soon as he got out of the elevator. Tony had almost forgotten about Gibbs entirely when he heard his husky voice in his ear. "Sure… You start." Was he imagining things now or was Gibbs smiling? He turned his head to look his Boss in the eye but could barely see him, yet Tony knew he was sitting right next to him so he didn't dare move. "Hah that's a good one, Boss. Tony DiNozzo doesn't do feelings. I only do hot chicks, if you know what I mean." He winked at Gibbs even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see it. "I think I got it, thanks for the graphic explanation" Gibbs growled as he shifted his position and his arm brushed against Tony's. "So," Tony asked casually, trying to hide his grin. "What about your feelings?" Before Gibbs had the chance to answer, the elevator lights went back on and the elevator proceeded to descend until finally they had reached Abby's lab. Just before the doors opened, Gibbs turned around to face a flustered Tony and answered his question in an even more casual manner. "Oh, unless I get stuck in an elevator, I manage to keep my feelings in check." And with that he turned around again - leaving Tony speechless - and strode into Abby's lab, yelling at her to turn down the volume of her so-called music as if nothing had happened.  
"Oh Gibbs, you're lucky you're so hot or I would kick your grumpy ass out of my lab! You disturb my friends you know, Major Mass Spec works extra fast to please you but does he ever get thanked for it… Okay… back to the fingerprint!" Abby smiled as Gibbs shot her a warning look. AFIS had found a match within no time, the fingerprint on the murder weapon in their current case belonged to a guy with an impressive criminal record and who was also the ex-boyfriend of the Petty Officer that had been murdered.  
Gibbs smiled contently. From the looks of it, this was going to be an open and shut case. He gave his forensic heroin a chaste kiss on the cheek and paid no attention to Tony who was still standing in the doorway as he walked back to the elevator. Tony was just in time to slip through the closing elevator doors and neither man spoke until they reached the bullpen.

The rest of the day had flown by as they had chased and brought in their suspect for questioning. He'd made a scene at first but Gibbs rarely had any trouble getting a confession and this though guy had been no exception. Apparently the dead Petty Officer had been having an affair for months and when her boyfriend found out, he'd shot her without blinking.

They had wrapped up quickly and as soon as Gibbs had given the order to go home, Tony had almost run towards the elevator. The case had taken his mind off of Gibbs' last words in the elevator but now he was alone at home, the full force of those words hit him. 'Unless I get stuck in an elevator...', Tony muttered while he took off his expensive leather jacket and tossed it onto the couch. He couldn't recall a single moment where Gibbs hadn't had his feelings under control. Actually , he couldn't recall a single moment where he'd had seen Gibbs having feelings at all. Not the kind Tony had when the corner of Gibbs' mouth arched lightly if he didn't want to admit to being amused by Tony's lighthearted pranks on his teammates. Or when Gibbs was standing so close to him he could smell hints of coffee and sawdust. Gibbs' head slaps had never bothered him, not when he could have his Boss so close and let himself drown in those eyes for a moment before the moment ended again.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard knocking on his front door. Tony frowned as he wondered who was on the other side and opened it. The sight of those amused eyes made him take in a sharp breath and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Thought you could use some powerfood before going on that date." His visitor offered him the pizzabox he was holding. "Boss, hi…pizza…why…who…" Tony decided to keep his mouth shut as he clearly couldn't sort his thoughts when Gibbs was laughing like that, his teeth exposed in a wide grin and small wrinkles near his eyes. The younger agent realized he was still standing in the doorway, holding the front door so firmly that his knuckles had turned white. "Cat got your tongue DiNozzo?" Gibbs' soft voice made Tony's head jerk up and meet his eyes again. "Eh, Boss, come in! I was just getting ready for my date, still deciding if I should go with the white shirt or the blue one", he babbled. Finally he regained the sense of his legs and he took a few steps away from the door. At last he could tear his eyes away from Gibbs who was still smiling. He opened the pizzabox and smiled just as wide. "Aw, Boss, my favourite!" he looked as happy as a little child who had just seen Santa. "Yeah yeah, let's eat, I'm starving." Gibbs had gone back to his usual self and the moment passed. They talked about work while Tony savoured every bite of his pepperoni pizza. Pizza was God's gift. Along with movies. When they had devoured the whole pizza, they fell in a comfortable silence. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" For a moment, Tony wanted to ask what he had to get ready for. Then he realized he was supposed to be on a date. With a woman. He had the impulse to laugh as it was a ridiculous idea that he would ever be interested in anyone else but the man who was lying on his couch. Of course that wasn't what he could really say. He shot up from the couch and turned to Gibbs. "Wouldn't wanna miss it for the world! I'd be a better host but if you could see this chick's legs, you'd agree…" "Oh shut up, will ya, DiNozzo?" Tony winced at his words. Gibbs sighed. "You're a bad liar, you know that?" but the silverhaired man didn't wait for the answer as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait!" Tony blurted out as he tried to get his thoughts together. Why wouldn't Gibbs say anything if he knew he was lying?

His heart beat so fast he could hardly breathe now. "Trust me, you want the hot chick-version." Suddenly Tony felt annoyed. With the fact that Gibbs had to be a tough Marine, with Gibbs standing there and unintentionally teasing him, with himself. He immediately regretted being so bold when he saw his Gibbs move in on him. His Boss moved slowly towards him until he was almost touching him. Somewhere far away, he could register Gibbs' last words before the touch of their lips sent an electric pulse along Tony's spine and made him moan against Gibbs' mouth.

"What if I only want you, Tony?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, only here to tell a story

**THIS IS GOING TO BE EXPLICIT AND SLASH! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE UNDERAGED OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

Chapter 3

Tony feared that if he stayed one moment longer in that heavenly kiss, his knees would give way and he'd collapse on top of Gibbs - not that he'd mind and he suspected Gibbs wouldn't either. He inhaled the scent of the man he had come to love so deeply and sighed when their eyes locked.

He wanted to ask Gibbs so many questions but didn't know which one to ask first so he just let his eyes speak for him. Tony felt like he was going to drown in those enigmatic pools of blue that were looking back at him. He intertwined his fingers with Gibbs' and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from blurting out how he felt.

The corner of Gibbs' mouth arched lightly and he bended towards Tony so his lips almost touched the Italian's ear. "I know", he whispered, as he bit his earlobe lightly and kissed it to soothe him. Tony arched his back and moaned at the sensation so he was pressed against Gibbs once more and he could feel himself tremble slightly at the overwhelming desire Gibbs provoked in him.

His mind drifted away. How could the record-holder of divorces be kissing him? Could it be possible that Gibbs just wanted to experiment with men, with him? He knew he hadn't be as subtle about his feelings as he thought he had so Gibbs just may have wanted to see what it felt like. Gibbs grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and brought his thinking to a minimum with a kiss that was even better than the first one. Their lips touched lightly but as they got into it, Gibbs' tongue explored Tony's mouth and suckled on his bottom lip. Tony pushed away whatever worries he had and took Gibbs' hand, leading him to the bedroom. If this was going to be a one-time thing, he'd better do it right so he'd have something to fantasize about for the rest of his lonely days.

Gibbs seemed to read his mind and tugged Tony back. He could read the hurt and insecurities in Tony's eyes and wished he'd said something sooner. "If I'm going somewhere with you, I don't want this to be all I get. I don't want to be another office-story." Leroy Jethro Gibbs rarely expressed his feelings or spoke at all but this was a man he was willing to do everything for. His ex-wives had all served one purpose - replacing Shannon. He thought she had been the one for him and he was never going to get another chance at real love again. Until he met a handsome, cocky agent with the Baltimore PD. Gibbs believed that true love doesn't come with limits, he couldn't care less about the fact that Tony was male.

Tony's sweet smile had broadened to a new level of 'smile', it seemed as if the corners of his mouth were going to touch his ears. He answered by putting his arms around Gibbs' neck and kissing him so sweetly that the words found their way to the outer world. "I love you", he whispered to Gibbs. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Gibbs couldn't resist Tony any longer. He almost ripped his Senior Agent's shirt as he pulled it over his head and pulled his new lover closer. His hands explored Tony's toned body and caressed the scars from dangerous cases they had shared. They had shared so many important moments and Gibbs felt like they were only going to get closer.

Seeing as Gibbs didn't really care about material stuff, he'd probably not care about one shirt less in his closet so Tony ripped it from his chest and almost died then and there. He looked better than he'd imagined. Sure, he'd had the occasional chance to admire Gibbs' body when they worked out or had to take a decontamination shower but he'd never dared to let his eyes get used to the sight.

He let every piece of that gorgeous body sink in - Gibbs' hardened nipples, his muscled arms and chest, the delicious scent that could only be Gibbs. He unbuckled his Boss' belt, pushed down his trousers and sank down on his knees.

He wanted to be Gibbs' property, he'd never love anyone else again. Gibbs hand stroked through Tony's hair and that was all the encouragement he needed. He caressed Gibbs' groin and felt his hard dick pulse under his hand. He felt like he was going to come on the spot, this couldn't be happening, not after all those frustrating fantasies. Everything he had ever wanted, he got right there.

He teased Gibbs by kissing him on his thighs, licking his balls and nuzzling his cock but he never licked it. He backed off just a little to glance at his Boss. Gibbs grabbed his rock hard dick and pulled Tony's face up by his chin. He pushed his member between Tony's soft lips and groaned at the sensation of all that heat that surrounded him. Tony licked little circles on the top and then pulled Gibbs closer by grabbing him by his ass and pushing him towards him. He'd often wondered what it would feel like to please Gibbs but nothing he had come up with, came even close to what he was experiencing now.

Gibbs pushed his dick deep into Tony's mouth and muttered incoherent words of encouragement as Tony sucked hard while stroking his balls. Suddenly, Gibbs pulled back entirely and pulled Tony on his feet.

" Bed, now!", he ordered. As soon as they lay down, Gibbs straddled him and pushed his rock hard cock back in Tony's mouth where it belonged. He grabbed Tony by his wrists and pushed them down on the mattress. His pretty boy was powerless to do anything other than take his whole length in. As soon as Tony widened his mouth, Gibbs began to push harder and faster between those soft lips. He felt his orgasm approaching fast and as he came, he pushed his entire dick into Tony's mouth, shooting his seed far down his throat. He shouted and pushed back down until Tony had swallowed everything.

He didn't want to give Tony a chance to recuperate and rolled him over on his stomach. He began to search the drawers in Tony's night table and soon found what he was looking for. Placing himself between Tony's legs, he lubed up his fingers and pushed one in Tony's ass. Tony gasped at the sensation but pushed back against Gibbs' finger, moaning as he added a second.

Gibbs arched his fingers a little and stroked Tony's prostate once, leaving him panting before he placed himself near Tony's entrance and pushed his entire cock down his ass in one movement. Tony cried out and clawed in the mattress while Gibbs gave him a second to adjust. Then he began to push slowly and soon found a steady rhythm. He was still very sensitive from Tony's blowjob but that's how he liked it, fucking him senseless while Tony wanted to come desperately. He grapped Tony by his waist with one hand and pulled his hair with the other, making him gasp and contract a little.

He replaced one hand and grasped Tony's cock, which was ready to explode by now. He began to stroke it very slowly, only frustrating Tony more. He began to speed up and groaned at the sensation while he jerked Tony off. Finally increasing his speed on Tony too, he kept on stroking Tony's prostate.

When Tony finally came he nearly blacked out, spilling his sperm all over the covers and contracting so much that Gibbs came harder than he ever had before. He collapsed on top of Tony and kept pushing his shaft deeper into Tony's ass until finally the sensation subsided.

Then he pushed Tony on his back and kissed him, a kiss that spoke more than a thousand words. 'I love you too, Tony'.


End file.
